


Organization XIII and the People They Spend Their Time With

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff so bad you have a cavity, Humor, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Out of Character, Relationship(s), Romance, Stupidity, This Is STUPID, WTF, Why Did I Write This?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: The Organization men were usually very reclusive people. However they have let twelve girls into their Castle. Twelve girls that still have their hearts. What were they thinking?! I'll tell you what they were thinking...they obviously weren't! Now each male will individually deal with one of those girls and have to make do with the antics that the girls will put them through. Will they be able to survive...Or will they be driven insane?





	1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys back again typing this on my phone *mumbling to self*...damn I want my f****mg comp back....Damn you Blue Rose for deciding to take a bust on me. I wanna it back! Whhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! *proceeds to go cry in emo corner* *sniffles* wan Blue Rose back...*jumps up* okay, done acting like a baby...moving on! All of these are just random ass spur of the moment things, so all this stupidness is just me being dumb and random as hell and having fun. So if it gets too sappy, or OOC, or anything along those lines...well I have a few reasons why. A. I was feeling really silly/let's just screw around at that moment, B. I was tipsy/drunk off my ass, C. it was a random stupid idea, or D. I really want the situation to happen to me. Granted a few of the ones that I write, I would pay good money to see happen...but well...ah, I'm just gonna shut up now, I've said nuff.

Organization XIII and the People They Spend Their Time With 

A Kingdom Hearts Story 

Chapter 1:

My violet hair swished back and forth as my slim body walked down a white hall. I was sick of all the white but that was how the Superior wanted it. Stopping at a door at the end of the hall, I hesitated before I raised my hand and knocked on the door. There was no answer, but I didn't heed what would be a normal warning to go away. I quietly opened the door and walked inside, shutting the door behind me.

The room was dark, but I knew my way around inside of it, I had been in here a few times before. This missions wasn't all important, well at least to anyone else in the Organization. But it was to me. I made it my personal goal to mess with Xemnas at least once a week. And even though anyone else would have been dead by now, I was still among the living and still had my heart.

I was lucky and among all else...crafty as all hell too. I knew how to get out of almost any trouble when it came to dealing with Xemnas. Whether it came to running away or whether it was sweet talking my way out of it. (Most often the sweet talking worked, he always had a soft spot for me ever since I came here.) I walked over to the large window that was on the wall opposite of his door and threw the curtains open and turned around to look for Xemnas.

Just as I thought, he was still fast asleep on his bed, the covers drawn up around his hips, but the rest of his body lay bare before me. For a second I just stared at him, nearly drooling at the sight that was being offered to me. He wasn't wearing a shirt, as was the normal way he slept, and his caramel chest was illuminated by the Kingdom Hearts moonlight. His molten silver hair was strewn over his pillow in a silver wave. And oh by the name of all things holy and good out there, I was so tempted just to jump on him, rip that sheet away, pin him down even if he yelled at me and...whoa, whoa, whoa. 

WHOA! Damn it, that is not why I am here! I am here to annoy him, NOT jump his bones. Though it probably would be fun...Walking to the side of his bed, I give one last look to the tantalizing sight before me before I give a mad smile and raise my current annoying weapon above my head. With a final insane grin, I let the ice-cold water spill from the bucket I hold. The water splashes down onto him, effectively drenching him and waking him up with an icy chill.

A loud shout is issued from his mouth as he sits bolt upright. His sunset orange eyes looked wildly around the room before they settled down on me.

"Hi Xem..." I said, waving my hand innocently, holding up the bucket to show him I was the one who dumped the water on him.

His eyes darkened as he looked at me.

'Uh oh...time to go...' I tell myself.

I up and out of the room before he even has a chance to throw back the covers to come after me.

"You had better hope I don't catch you! And be assured, you will have extra missions for a month for this!" I hear him yell behind me, then I hear his door slam shut.

I knew he wouldn't chase after me, and I knew there would be extra work piled on for doing this kind of stunt to him, but it was worth it. I didn't do my pranks this bad very often, so I knew my punishment was going to be a little on the harsh side. However, maybe later on in the day, when he got up and cooled down anger wise, I could talk him down punishment wise. After all, I did have him practically wrapped around my finger.


	2. Sun-set Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp here we go again...Xiggy is up now! Or should I call him Braig...this isn't about his somebody or anything, but the guy bounces back and forth between both names so much it's like "damn what do I call you now...Xemnas?" He needs to choose one and keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakkaku- formal Japanese for Illusion

Organization XIII and the People They Spend Their Time With 

A Kingdom Hearts Story 

Chapter 2:

Xigbar

A huge ocean stretched out in front of Xigbar for miles with a beautiful sunset on the horizon. It was beautiful in the opinion of the one who created it. However in Xigbar's opinion, it was just annoying.

"As if, Sakkaku, I know this isn't real. Your illusions may work on me, but that doesn't mean I can't see through them." he drawled.

The sunset faded away to be replaced by a huge moon high above Xigbar in the sky.

"You don't like my illusion?" my voice echoed all around him.

Xigbar coughed and placed a hand on his hip.

"As if! I never said that. All I said was that I knew it wasn't real, and that you knew they didn't work on me and that I can see through them. Now why don't you come out of hiding?" Xigbar said softly, looking around the beach.

My form shimmered into existence behind him and I walked over. Sliding my hand into his, I looked up at the moon above us.

"You know, I like the moon like this. I think it looks quite quite romantic if you ask me." I whispered.

Xigbar squeezed my hand and nodded his head.

"Never said I didn't think it wasn't romantic. But there is one thing about it though." he replied.

I looked at him with a question on my face. He looked at me with a actual smile on his face.

"It's not as beautiful as you are..." he whispered softly.

I flushed bright red and looked away.

"Damn it, Xigbar..." I muttered and punched his arm.

"Hey what can I say, it's the truth Sakkaku." sliding his finger under my chin and lifting my face so that he could once again look into my eyes.

His yellow eye seemed to glow in the darkness that surrounded us. I looked up at him cautiously. He stared straight into my eyes. Then slowly leaned down.

'Holy shit are you kidding me. He's going to kiss me?!' I thought to myself.

And before I could react, his lips were on mine. A soft sigh escaped me as his arm went around my waist. He wasn't forcing me to kiss him. He was being gentle, and I never thought he would be like that. I thought the man would be forceful in taking whatever he wanted, but I guess I was wrong.

We both pulled apart when we needed air and rested our foreheads together.

"Do you believe me now? he asked me.

I gave his chest a soft hit with my fist.

"Stupid bloddy pirate..." I muttered softly.

"As if..." he laughed back.


	3. Get Out of the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so its Xaldin's turn. Our favorite *coughnotcough* Organization member is in the kitchen baking our favorite nommy food....COOKIES!!! YAAAAAAY!!! LETS GET THIS PAHTAY STARTED!!! I want some cookies!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shokubutsu - formal Japanese way to say plant...her name is basically a play off of Marluxia's abilities which are roses/sakura petals/plants, but I didn't like the Japanese formal translation of rose so I went with the translation of plant. It's a little long, I I would think if Xaldin ever gave her a nickname or if she let him give her a nickname it would be something like Sho or Tsu...probably something like that so you wouldn't have a "mouthful name" that would take forever to say.

Organization XIII and the People They Spend Their Time With 

A Kingdom Hearts Story 

Chapter 3:

Xaldin

I happily stirred together the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies, humming softly to myself. Setting the bowl down, I turned around to go get the pans to put the cookies on and to turn on the oven, when I heard the sound of a Dark Corridor being opened. I huffed as I rolled my eyes.

"Xaldin..." I whined out, "He's doing it again."

I heard a snort from the other side of the kitchen, then the sound of a weapon being summoned and then the sound of the *thock* of that weapon being impaled into the wall.

"Damnit, you evil dread-locked bastard! You don't have to nearly kill me!" I hear Xigbar yell from behind me.

An evil smile crosses my face as I turn around, a spoon in my hand along with a cookie sheet.

"Well, then keep your hands off my cookie dough and then maybe he won't do that. Right, Xaldin?" I ask, looking over at said man who was currently bent over with his head inside the refrigerator.

"Exactly, Shokubutsu. Leave her alone Xigbar. Or else I'm not coming to cards later on." he replied, pulling away from the fridge and shutting it.

I couldn't see what was in his hands, but when I looked back at Xigbar, I knew I had struck gold. A few of the men in the Organization got together to play cards and Xigbar was huge on playing and they always needed as many players as they could get. So if Xaldin threatened not to play, it was a big deal for them.

"Now, out of the kitchen with you, Xigbar." I said politely, before waving my hand where he couldn't see it.

From the other side of the room, a plant shivered and a few vines crept their way out of it and made their way over behind him. Another evil smile crept onto my face as I twitched my hand again. The vines wrapped their way around Xigbar's legs and he gave a very unmanly yelp and he was hung upside down. I gave a small giggle as I directed the vines to drop him outside the kitchen. I heard a loud *oomph* as the vines let him go outside the doors. 

I turned back to my cookies and started to scoop out each individual cookie until I felt a pair of hands on my hips. 

"You know you can be scary with those plants of yours." I hear a husky voice whisper in my ear. 

A smile crosses my face again. My hand twitches in front of me and the vines once again move. 

"Yes, yes I can. And you can be equally so with those lances of yours. However I wonder..." by now my vines have moved up behind him, "I wonder which one is more powerful and more scary."

With another twitch of my fingers, my vines race up his legs and wrap around his wrists and bind them behind his back along with halfway up his arms. I wag my finger in front of myself. 

"It's a shame you don't pay more attention when you're around me. You know all it takes for me to use my powers is a little twitch of my finger." I say with a smile.

Xaldin glares down at me, and I think I almost see anger in his eyes. 

"Let me go, Shokubutsu." he growls at me. 

My smile only intensifies. 

"Why?" I ask, my smile only widening.

The glare only gets worse. 

"Just let me go." he growls again. 

I tilt my head, my smile now turning into a pout. 

"Oh, fine..." I huff.

I twitch a finger and the vines slither away, but before I can move again, I'm pressed up against the counter with his hands on either side of me. 

"That was not very nice of you, Shokubutsu. " he whispers in my ear. 

"Who said I was nice?" I giggle softly. 

"Fair enough..." he pulls back from his whisper and leans down to press a harsh kiss. 

I pull away as much as I can with a, "Hey!"

His hand captures the back of my neck and forces me into another kiss. Although this one isn't harsh, so instead of trying to push him away, I melt into it. As we pull away, I give a small huff. 

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I won't do it again." I whisper.

"Good girl..."


	4. Mad Scientist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gekko - formal Japanese way to say moonlight. Basically this is a play off of Saix's power. I thought it would be funny to give Vexen's s/o berserker powers. So yeah...um don't know what else to say about that...shall we get started?

Organization XIII and the People They Spend Their Time With 

A Kingdom Hearts Story 

Chapter 4:

Vexen 

*BOOM*

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL VEXEN!" I screamed at the scientist as smoke filled the lab. 

I waved away at the smoke that wafted around as I made my way toward the Chilly Academic. He had been mixing a few different chemicals that he had told me were a little volatile and I had told him to be careful. But of course, he never listened to me. As I made my way over, I had to take a few calming breaths. I may not be under the Kingdom Hearts moonlight, but I still had enough energy left over from the last time I was under it that I could lose myself into one of my "rages".

I had my moments that I wouldn't mind doing so on the mad scientist, but I knew that if I did and I ended up killing the man, I would have to face Xemnas and that would not turn out well. 

"Gekko, be silent. I don't need you to harp on me. " I heard him screech from within the cloud of smoke. 

"Oh really?" I yelled back, raising my voice, showing my agitation as I finally reached him through the smoke. 

Grabbing the back of his coat, I whirled him around and shoved him back against the table he had been working on. 

"If you don't need me harping on your ass, then why is it that when you end up trying something new. Like say...this, and I warn you it might blow up in your face and I tell you to be careful. Then it ends up blowing up in your face. Then you say you don't need me harping on you. All I want is for you to at least be a little more careful about the things you do. 

I mean, I know that you have experiments that you need to conduct and everything. But I need you to remember that this..." I leaned forward before he could even react, and kiss him swiftly, then continue, "Is what I feel for you and I don't want to lose you to some stupid experiment that somehow takes your face off. I mean Zexion can only do so much when it comes to healing. And you are only able to take so much damage to your body before you'll fade away. I just don't want your ass to get killed. Just remember that."

I then shoved away from him and stalked off to the other side of the side of the lab and jumped up onto one of the lab tables to sit on it, my back facing him. Dropping my elbows onto my knees, I cradled my chin in my hands. I heard a few clicks of vials being moved and set to the side and then a drawer being opened then closed. I heard him walking behind me then I felt him sit down beside me. He reached over and took my hand into his then raised it to his lips before slowly lowering it to his thigh.

"I...I'm sorry Gekko. I know you worry about me. And I know that you care. You are right that I have things that I have to do and I cannot shirk those duties. But do understand, I am a lot more durable than you think. 

I have been through a lot worse than what you have seen me go through in here. You have no need to worry." he then pushed something into my hand.

I looked up at him then down at my hand.

"I managed to find it and thought of you when I saw it. So I thought you should have it." he shrugged, then looked away, and I could have swore I saw a blush on his face. 

I opened my hand and found a small black box just sitting there innocently staring up at me. Looking back over at Vexen again, I found him still looking away from me. Intrigued by what would make him act like this, I opened the box in my hand and gazed at what was inside, before it took my breath away. Inside the small box was a ring with a small light blue gem fixed into a silver band. I looked back up at Vexen and found him now looking at me.

Usually he had a sharp, calculating look on his face, but the look he wore now was soft and gentle. He took the box from my hands and slid the ring out of it. Placing the box on the table between us, he took my hand in his and slid the ring on my middle finger.

"I hope this let's you know how much you mean to me, and that I will always be with you no matter where you go." he whispered.

I smiled at him, then shook my head. 

"Who knew you could be such a romantic, Vexen." I laughed softly. 

He snorted and looked away, raising his nose into the air.

"I'm not trying to be romantic, I'm just letting you know what you mean to me." he replied haughtily. 

"Right Vexen, right. You just keep on believing that." I laughed softly before pulling him down for a hug, "You just keep on believing that."


	5. Puzzles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well time for the Silent Hero....Lexaeus!!! Yay!!! (Kori is formal Japanese for Ice)

*Knock knock*

Lexaeus looked up from the book he was reading in his room as he heard the knock on his door. Placing a bookmark into place, he closed the book and set it down on the table next to his bed and rose from it to walk across his room to his door. Slowly opening his door, he gazed down at the person who stood outside. 

"Hi!" Kori said, excitedly waving a box side to side over her head, "I brought that puzzle I said I would get for us!"

A gentle smile spread its way across Lexaeus's face. He enjoyed puzzles. However, he enjoyed them even more when he was accompanied by Kori. She always kept things interesting while they were putting the puzzles together. Yes, she had a bubbly personality and she was a lot more vocal than he was, but Lexaeus found that he enjoyed her company immensely. 

While Zexion was good for a intense discussion of science or some other book related topic, Kori was more into things that accompanied ice as well as making things interesting to put together. She would make it a race to put certain things together, or see how fast entire things could be put together. As Kori bounded into his room and over to the table they used to put the puzzles together on, he closed the door behind her and followed. Once over to the table, Kori formed a slim knife out of ice and cut open the puzzle box and dumped the puzzle pieces out onto the table. Spreading them out, she smiled as Lexaeus sat down at the table across from her. 

"Shall we time this one?" she asked with a mischievous smile on her face. 

Another warm smile made its way onto Lexaeus's face. Nodding his head, he pulled open a drawer and pulled out a timer, shutting the drawer behind his hand. Setting the timer on the table beside the empty box, he hit the button on the top of it, starting the timer. Immediately, Kori dove into the puzzle, moving pieces around putting them together and sliding other pieces aside. Lexaeus joined her, moving just as quickly through the pieces. 

Soon enough, they had the outside of the puzzle all together. Once they had that, they moved that slightly off to the side as they worked a little to piece together sections of the middle of the puzzle. Every so often one of them would glance up at the timer noting the time and in Kori's case, glare at it. Once they got a few larger pieces of the middle put together, they began to integrate the outside of the puzzle into their work. Then finally with a flourish, Kori placed the last piece into place. 

Lexaeus reached over and pushed the button on the timer that would stop it and they both looked at the time. The room was silent around them as they gazed at the timer then back down at the puzzle they had been working on. 

"Well..." Lexaeus's deep voice rang out in the room. 

"We didn't do it fast enough!" Kori's voice whined. 

"Kori, we did do better than last time." Lexaeus consoled, reaching out to her, gently taking her hand in his.

"But, but Lex..." she started.

"Kori, we still did better than last time. We're getting better and better. You can't expect to be a speed demon right off the bat, now can you?" he asked her.

Kori looked down at the hand Lexaeus was holding and sighed. 

"No, you can't, but still..." she replied in a huff.

Lexaeus rose from his seat and walked around the table to Kori. Pulling her up out of her chair, Lexaeus pulled her over to the other side of the room where they kept their 3D puzzles they had put together. The puzzles were up on shelves and had little signs that told how long it took to put them together. 

"Look at the amount of time it took to put these together compared to the amount of time it took to put that one together. We're improving Kori, you have to admit that. Right?" he said waving his hand at the shelves carelessly. 

Kori looked up at the shelves then back at Lexaeus. He was right, they had been improving on the amount of time it took them to put a puzzle together. She turned and put her arms around Lexaeus's waist, she had a bit of trouble reaching much higher than that. 

"Right, Lex." she replied. 

Lexaeus leaned down and made Kori look at him. 

"And next time, we'll do even better." he whispered.


	6. Scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zexion's turn!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go again....I'm hoping to eventually get all of the Organization into here...unfortunately I don't know if I'll be able to get Larxene in...seeing as I'm a woman and though I am bisexual and delight in having either a male or a female partner....my tastes in the Organization lead me more towards the men considering Larxene's attitude. Unfortunately she and I would clash so badly that we would end up at each other's throats within I believe 10 min of meeting each other...and that would be on a good day....so I may be able to write one for her I may not... Roxas, sweet little cinnamon roll that he is, considering he is so young....his relationship will be more of a friendship....and if I do write for Xion (which I'm kinda sure I will, I believe the two of us would get along like two peas in a pod) due to the little chocolate chip cookies age, I think that will be a friendship thing too...so just letting yall kno that!! Oh and "Kaze" is formal Japanese for "wind" just incase you were wondering what the OC was considering doing...XD evil OC of mine....

Pages flipped softly in the library in the Castle That Never Was as Zexion read through his Lexicon. It was quiet and peaceful, just as he liked it. However it was not going to last very long if I had anything to say about it. I crept around the corner of a book shelf and watched as he turned another page to his book. I was going to pay him back for the illusion that he had trapped me in two days ago. 

Although I will admit, I had deserved it. But none the less, I was still going to pay him back. Creeping a few steps closer, my hand rose above my head as I was about to summon my wind abilities, until...

"Kaze, I know you're behind me and if you even think about doing what you're thinking of, you'll get worse than what you did last time." Zexion blandly stated, making me freeze in my tracks. 

"Damn, how did you know I was behind you? I was perfectly silent! Not even Marluxia would have been able to sense me." I practically yelled, walking the rest of the way to him and throwing my arms over his shoulders, linking my hands in front of him once they rested on his chest.

A small chuckle escaped his lips as one of his hands rose to my own and gently patted them. 

"You forget my sense of smell is magnified. I could smell your perfume as soon as you entered the library. It always gives you away. You are the only one who wears that perfume, so I know it's you when I catch scent of it." he replied. 

I stood behind him shocked. 

"Is it that strong?" I asked a little mortified, afraid that Zexion didn't like the scent and it was overpowering to him and he'd rather that I kept my distance. 

"No, it's perfectly fine. It's a very gentle fragrance, but it carries just enough that I know it as your personal scent. Just as you know that my signature is using illusions to fool my enemies, I know your perfume to be your signature. It tells me it's you." he replied, before turning around in my arms then pulling me down over his shoulder and onto his lap. 

Fortunately for me, he had been sitting on a couch and there was enough room for the both of us to sit on it. I landed with an *omph* in his lap then looked up at his face. His right eye was covered with his deep-blue hair and the other looked down at me with an almost tender look in it. I reached up and slid my hand onto the side of his face. His bright aqua eye closed at my touch and he leaned into my hand while sighing contentedly.

I smile softly, watching him enjoy my touch. He has always enjoyed the time we spend together...once I had gotten him to admit that he liked me that is. At first he was loathe to admit that he liked me and pushed me away as much as he could. But after about a week of me ambushing him in the halls and hiding his Lexicon from him, then saying I would help him find it. Then him being embarrassed enough to say thank you when we did "find it", he eventually caved and admitted that he liked me.

And boy did things change after that. No more pranks from Xigbar. Now that one was funny. I had been minding my own business in the Gray Room one day, sitting alone on the couch, staring out the window at the Kingdom Hearts moon, the next thing I know, I'm hanging upside down from the ceiling screaming my head off for Xigbar to let me down. Of course, the bloody pirate is down on the ground laughing his fool head off while I'm screaming bloody murder, then the next thing I know, I'm on the ground in Zexion's arms and *he's* glaring at Xigbar with *major* KI (killing intent).

Zexion sat me down on my feet then pulled out his Lexicon. Xigbar the dumb idiot, didn't have the good sense to run and just stood there still laughing while Zexion opened his Lexicon and started scanning through it. I had no idea what Zexion was planning so I just kept my mouth shut. Finally, Zexion snapped the Lexicon shut and banished it back to wherever it came from and a cold, evil glint made it's way into his eye. He waved his hand at Xigbar and whispered a few words softly.

Xigbar froze where he stood and looked up with his eyes glazed over and a dazed look on his face. Then he started screaming bloody murder himself and started running towards the hallway leading out of the Gray Room. However, unfortunately for him, he was off by a few feet and ran full speed directly into the wall. From what I could tell, the fool knocked himself out. I was a little worried about him, but Zexion brushed it off and pulled me past him and out of the room.

I had asked him what illusion he showed him in his mind and he told me that I really, really didn't want to know. And from then on, basically no one picked on me. Not that I'm complaining about that, but I do miss chasing the other members around and being pissed about what they did, and its gotten a little quiet for me cause no one wants to face Zexion's wrath. But hey, once again, I'm not complaining. Broken out of my musings of the past, I feel a light tugging on my hair as Zexion threads his fingers into it to get my attention.

He curls his fingers and gives another soft tug. Damn, he remembers that I like that.

"You know, if you keep that up, you're going to be in trouble." I tell him.

"Like you could do anything to me." he replies.

"You never know..." I lean up and kiss him lightly.

And oh how the mighty fall. A blush, bright red as the sunset takes over the visible part of his face. He still wasn't used to me showing that kind of affection for him. Hell, he still wasn't used to me hugging him. It was really funny, I could sit in his lap, I could hold his hand, but when I hugged him, he blushed like a fool. 

When I kissed him, he blushed like a fool. Ah well, it was cute and there was no way I was going to let him forget that.

"You know, you're cute when you blush." I whispered to him.

And oh how the mighty fall even farther with simple, sweet words. This just intensified the blush. Oh damn, that was so cute. I loved every minute that I could do this to him. Bit it also wasn't nice of me.

I snuggled up against his chest and closed my eyes as I breathed in *his* scent. It was like the leather that he always wore, even though he wasn't wearing the coat right now. There was also a hint of some kind of fruit, maybe apples. It was really nice. It wouldn't be a surprise if he ate that fruit all the time too, because the few times I had managed to get a small make out session with him, though very brief, he had tasted like apples. 

A small hum vibrated in Zexion's chest as I felt a book slide in front of me and his chin settle over top my head.

"So you're going back to reading now?" I ask.

"If you're going to sleep on my lap, and if you don't mind, yes." he replied, looking down at me.

I gave a small smile, then nodded my head and settled back against him again. He sighed softly and flipped a page and found a comfortable position. Yeah, this was definitely what I wanted. I had it made.


	7. My Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saix's turn!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the music group "Starset"! I didn't ask nor get express permission to use their song "My Demons" but I wanted to have fun using it...and you don't use something that's not yours without giving credit to the person it belongs to....specially if they are famous. So here's to you Starset for making a damn awesome song!! 🤗😆 There will be a POV change in the story...it will be a very abrupt one with no warning but it will be very fiit's the reason for the abrupt change is kind of obvious and then again not...it made it easier to do this chapter. Also "Juryoku" means "gravity" in formal Japanese. Kind of a pun off Xigbar's power.

Strange music filled the halls of The Castle That Never Was. Saix had never heard this kind of music before so he followed it to its source and found me sitting in the Addeled Impasse swaying along to it. Saix kept to the side of the hall where he couldn't be seen and watched me as I sat there on the ground.

'Mayday, mayday  
The ship is slowly sinking.  
They think I'm crazy  
But they don't know the feeling.  
They're all around me, circling like vultures  
They want to break me  
And wash away my colors,  
Wash away my colors...'

I rose from where I had been sitting on the ground and stood in front of the huge window that looked out into the dark night sky that held the Kingdom Hearts moon. Lifting my hand up, I ghosted my fingers over the glass and began singing along with the music.

'Take me  
High and I'll sing  
Oh, you make everything   
Okay, okay, okay...  
Okay, okay, okay...  
We are  
One and the same  
Oh, you take  
All of the pain  
Away, away, away...  
Away, away, away...  
Save me if I become...  
My demons...'

My hand then fell down to my side as I turned away from the window and walked back towards the wall on the opposite side of the room studying my hands in front of me and the gloves that I had been given by Xemnas. It had been a week now since I had been brought to The Castle That Never Was by Saix, but I still didn't really know why I was there. I knew that Saix thought I would be useful when he found me on my world before it had been swallowed by the Darkness. But what perplexed me was that he even bothered to save me. If the Organization had no "emotions" like I was told by everyone, then why did he feel the need to save me?

Was I just going to be a tool for them?

'I cannot stop this  
Sickness taking over  
It takes control and  
Drags me into nowhere  
I need your help   
I can't fight this forever  
I know you're watching  
I can feel you out there...'

As Saix heard these words, he twitched thinking that I had heard him, but he was safe. I hadn't heard or seen him.

'Take me  
High and I'll sing  
Oh, you make everything  
Okay, okay, okay...  
Okay, okay, okay...  
We are  
One and the same  
Oh, you take  
All of the pain  
Away, away, away...  
Away, away, away...  
Save me if I become...  
My demons...'

My hands slammed themselves against the wall opposite of the window and my forehead pressed against it as well. I was just so damn confused and I really wanted an answer, but I knew I wasn't going to get one. Everyone in the Organization was secretive about why I was brought here, Saix most of all. I was going to go crazy if I didn't find out why.

'Take me over  
The walls below  
Fly forever   
Don't let me go...  
I need a savior  
To heal my pain   
When I become my worst enemy...  
The enemy...'

Slamming my hands on the wall again, I growled at my predicament. I had to find out why I was here. I just had to. Whether I had to torture it out of somebody or whatever, I was going to find out. I was going to find out if I was just going to be a tool, or whether I was necessary.

'Take me  
High and I'll sing  
Oh, you make everything  
Okay...  
We are  
One and the same  
Oh, you take  
All of the pain  
Away...'

Raising my head from the wall, my gaze hardened on it as I nodded to myself. I was going to do this. Nothing was going to stop me. Not even if they begged for mercy would I stop until I had my answer. Hell, if I had to torture Xemnas himself for the answer, I would. 

(Highly unlikely I would be able to, but the thought of it sounded good in my head.) Pushing myself off the wall, I readied myself for my quest.

'Take me  
High and I'll sing  
Oh, you make everything   
Okay, okay, okay...  
Okay, okay, okay...  
We are  
One and the same  
Oh, you take   
All of the pain  
Away, away, away...  
Away, away, away...  
Save me if I become   
My Demons   
Take me  
High and I'll sing  
Oh, you make everything   
Okay, okay, okay...  
Okay, okay, okay...  
We are  
One and the same   
Oh, you take   
All of the pain  
Away, away, away...  
Away, away, away...  
Save me if I become...  
My Demons...'

As the music and my voice faded, I turned to walk out of the Addled Impasse, then stopped as I saw Saix standing there staring at me. Seeing an opportunity to start my quest in finding my answer, I activated my powers and quite suddenly, Saix was floating in the air about four feet off the ground. I stalked over to him and shoved him over to the wall. Releasing my powers, I let him fall to the ground, then pounced on him, my legs on either side of him pinning his hips to the ground while I pulled his hands up beside his head and pinned them against the wall. He merely looked up at me, his eyes cool and calm as if we were merely standing in a room talking about the weather. 

"I will ask you questions and you *will* answer them. There will be no avoiding them. Do you understand?" I hissed at him.

He continued to stare up at me like there was nothing even happening. Losing my temper, for which I was not known for having very good control of in the first place, I reared back and slapped him. His head snapped to the side and remained that way. Then I suddenly came to the realization that I had slapped the Lunatic Diviner. 

Shit, I was fucked. I pulled back and released his wrists. I had just done a major no-no in his book. In training it was okay to hit him, outside the training arena, hitting him was like asking for death.

"S-Saix, I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to, you know I have trouble-" I stumbled over my words trying to tell him that I was sorry, but I doubt that it was working.

He still hadn't moved from where my slap had twisted his head. Then slowly, he turned his head and his eyes focused on me. His eyes were glowing brightly. Not the same way they were when he was in his berserker mode, but they were certainly headed in the right direction very quickly. I pushed my way off him and backed away as fast as I could, but it wasn't fast enough. 

He caught my wrist, then like I had done to him, jumped on top of me and pinned me to the ground. I knew I shouldn't have started with Saix. My anger had gotten the best of me and now I was going to pay for it. I shut my eyes and turned my head away, just waiting to get hit or something along those lines. Maybe even killed if I had pissed him off enough. 

Imagine my surprise when I felt a gentle leather covered hand smooth itself onto my cheek and turn my face to look back up at Saix.

"Open your eyes, Juryoku..." he purred softly to me.

Slowly my emerald eyes opened and looked up at him. There was no anger on his face, there was only calm. I was breathing hard, my chest heaving with the effort. The other hand that had been holding my wrists, released them and trailed down my arm then came to rest on my chest, just between my breasts and over my metaphorical heart.

"You are confused as to why you are here. You think that you might be a tool, a tool that the Organization will use and then throw away. You are mistaken, Juryoku. I brought you from your world for your abilities yes, but there is also another reason that I keep you here. It is not to take your heart either. 

Not unless you count taking your heart in the manner of stealing your love. I want *you*, Juryoku. Not anything else you can give. When I found you in the world that you were in, I was tempted to leave you and watch you be swallowed by the Darkness. But I was drawn to you as well as I saw you try to fight that same Darkness that I was created from. 

And perhaps, the Darkness that I am created from...perhaps you can shine a light in it as you tried to in the world you tried to save. You may have failed there, but perhaps you can succeed with me. I want you to succeed. I want you to save me. I may be cold to the others, but I will always be kind to you, as long as you promise to save me from the Darkness. 

I told the others to tell you nothing of the reason that I kept you here. I'm sorry it has made you angry, please forgive me for that." he whispered to me. 

Leaning down, he nuzzled his lips against my neck and gently kissed the skin there. I sighed softly, relieved that I had escaped being torn to pieces, and also that I had found the reason that I was trapped in this white hell that was called a castle. 

"You still owe me..." I whispered softly. 

Pulling back, he smiled down at me, sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight. Well damn, maybe I shouldn't have said that. My coat is now on the other side of the room and so is his and there go his gloves. Shit, I hope no one comes in here looking for us...Some serious embarrassment on my part if they did. Although, with the way I think Saix would react...it might be kinda funny too...though a little bloody...maybe not *that* funny then...still a little entertaining to watch them run...


	8. Get In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel's turn!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so its Axel's turn now!! Having fun with this, but I think the chapter after this one or Demyx's chapter will be it for a while considering I don't have anymore written out....soooooo yah...but on to better news "Chikyu" means "Earth" in formal Japanese....kinda supposed to be a pun off of Lexaeus's ability. And goddess am I being mean to Axel in this....

"For the love of Gaia's Goddess, Minerva herself! Get in, Axel!" I groaned at the red-head standing next to me.

We had been having this fight for fifteen minutes now and I had become severely annoyed. Well, pissed more like. I was about, and very close at that, to using my powers on him.

"I am not getting in. Water is not good for my hair, Chikyu." Axel snapped back at me. 

"Awwww, Axel don't be mean to her. Besides the water is great. You'll love it! Now get in!" called Roxas as he started to do laps back and forth in front of us.

"He's got a point, Ax. I was in just a little bit ago. Water is great. I mean yeah when you first get in, it's a tad cold, but once you're body acclimates, it's great." I said, waiving my hand out at the giant pool Demyx and I had convinced (having done so with a lot of pleading, promising to do a shit load of missions for two straight months and making sure that Xigbar stayed out of mischief for a week) Xemnas to put in for us.

There was no way in Hades' hell were we going to let Axel get away with not trying it out. Even if i had to...Wait a second...Cue evil smile coming to my face. 

"I mean it, I am not getting into that pool. The hairspray in my hair will be ruined. Not to mention the fact that my element happens to be fire. Do you KNOW what happens to fire when it mixes with water? DO YOU?" Axel asked.

"Axel honey, I do this only because I love you..." I say to him, placing my hand on his shoulder and looking at him apologetically. 

"What are yo-" is all he manages to get out before I turn him towards me and knee him in the crotch. 

He immediately doubles over and I jump into the shallow end of the pool, pulling him with me. I keep his head above water so he doesn't drown while he's trying to catch his breath. And low and behold, despite the fears that he had about his powers going out of whack, well that didn't happen. However his hair...well he was right on the mark about that one. It didn't spike up into a fro or anything like that. 

But the normally spikey locks, drooped down to be plastered against his face. Although I must say, in my opinion, he looked totally hot like that. But of course, since I am in love with the man, I am totally biased on the subject. 

"Damn it, Kyu!" I hear Axel yell.

Oh hey, he got his breath back. Looking over at him, I manage to hide the smart ass smile that wants to come to my face, knowing that he wasn't that angry at me but he was trying to be. 

"Yes?" I questioned innocently. 

He opens his mouth to say something, then snaps it back shut. Lifting a hand he tries to summon a flame in his hand, but well...obviously that didn't work. I hear laughing then a splash, then loud choking as obviously Roxas comes up for air. Yeah, would have done the same thing too if I had been in the deep end of the pool. Duh, you can't light fire in a pool when you're wet.

I swear, my boyfriend sometimes. I really don't know about his intelligence. Sometimes it amazes me and sometimes it scares me. The next thing I hear is a Dark Corridor opening, and when I look back, my sweet Axel is gone. He must be off to get dry clothes. 

Or if he's not doing that, he's going to look for Xigbar for a way to...get...back...at...Oh, shit...I need to hide....NOW!


	9. My Young Padawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demyx' turn!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, time for Demyx to have a turn with his s/o. I thought I'd make this one cute. So yea...enjoy! "Hikari" is formal Japanese for "light".

"I don't know...Is it really safe, Demy?" the light blue haired girl asked, staring down at the water apprehensively.

"Sure it is. Water will only hurt you if you don't respect it. And you don't have to worry. Water is my element, nothing can go wrong. Why are you scared of it anyway?" Demyx asked, walking over to the edge of the pool. 

Hikari mumbled a few words under her breath. Demyx turned around. 

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that. Mind repeating?" he asked. 

Hikari mumbled a little louder but Demyx still didn't hear her. 

"Kari, you don't have to be embarrassed about the reason. Even if it's a dumb one, I promise not to laugh." he said walking over to her and putting his arm around her shoulders and tilting her chin up so he could look in her eyes. 

"Y-you promise you won't laugh?" she whispered. 

He game a huge cheesey smile. 

"Promise!" he affirmed. 

A smile made its way onto Hikari's face before she confessed, "Well I was raised really far inland and we never had any pools nor did I ever get to go anywhere where I would have a chance to swim. So...I don't really...I don't really know how...to swim..."

A blush made its way up to her cheeks as Demyx's face lit up brighter than a Christmas tree. He quickly leaned down and stole a quick kiss against her lips. 

"Ahh allow me to teach you then, my young Padawan." he said in a "mystical" voice, before leading Hikari over to the side of the pool. 

Hikari just rolled her eyes. He had been watching those movies with his friends again. What was the movie that line had come from? Star something...well whatever it was, it was funny right now. Releasing Hikari's hands, Demyx slid down into the shallow end of the pool and held his hands out for Hikari to take them. She stared down into the water, still apprehensive about it. 

"Don't worry about it. I'm here." Demyx's voice broke through her thoughts and her eyes snapped to his. 

They were warm and comforting and promised to keep her safe. Taking Demyx's hands, Hikari slipped down into the water, her feet touching the bottom of the pool and the water barely coming up to her chest. However, she still held onto Demyx like she was going to drown if she let go. 

"Relax, Hikari, I have you and I'm not going to let you go. Trust me. The water bends to my will, and the water won't hurt you." he whispered to her. 

Hikari nodded her head and loosened her hold on Demyx and took a step back from him. The water swirled around her and moved in between the two of them as they stood together. 

"Follow my movements okay?" was all the warning Hikari got before Demyx started moving backwards in the water and dragging her along with him.

Hikari yelped and lunged forward to keep up with him and managed to do so. She found that if she kicked her legs, she was able to keep up with him better. Suddenly Demyx wasn't there in front of her guiding her along and she lost concentration on what she was doing and sunk into the water. Coming up coughing and sputtering, Hikari found Demyx right next to her, helping her stay afloat so she was able to catch her breath and recover. 

"Why the heck did you do that?" she nearly yelled at him. 

"You're able to swim on your own, you just didn't know it. Now try again." he said softly. 

Demyx let go and moved away from Hikari watching as she began to move around in the water. And by Kingdom Hearts, he was right, she was swimming all on her own. 

"You're doing wonderful Hikari." Demyx said, swimming over to her. 

"You're doing wonderful Hikari." a voice mocked Demyx. 

Hikari and Demyx both spun around in the pool to face the door to the room. Xigbar was standing there leaning against the wall, grinning at the two of them. 

"Get out, Xigbar. I don't need your crap right now." Demyx called to him, turning back to Hikari as she was swimming towards him. 

"Oh I beg to differ. It seems like our little 'Kari is afraid of the water..." Xigbar began. 

"Xigbar don't you even think it!" Demyx yelled, turning to reach for Hikari. 

"So why don't we..."

"Dance water, dance!" Demyx yelled, waving his hand over at Xigbar. 

A huge wave of water rose up out of the pool and crashed down on top of Xigbar soaking him from head to toe. 

"Damn it brat, I'll get you back for this! Fucking cold water..." Xigbar screeched as he booked out of the room. 

Demyx turned and swam over to Hikari. 

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, putting his arms around her. 

She nodded, then looked down. 

"He's going to come after you now, right? All because of me. You didn't have to do that." she whispered. 

"Ah, he doesn't worry me. I have my ways of getting around him. I'll just have to watch my back for a couple of days and that's nothing." he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately guys due to the fact that my computer decided to go *poofbyebye* a little while ago. I have no way to access the files that I had on it and thus I have no way to get to the rest of my Organization XIII stories that had to do with this. I had a general start on Marluxia...was struggling with Luxord...to me that man is strange as hell...I was never sure if I was going to do Larxene...but actually have talked myself into doing her...that adorable cinnamon roll we call Roxas, I will eventually do him, but his will be more or less just a friendship thing and sweet little cupcake Xion is also on my list as well, also as just a friendship thing...problem is if I manage to continue on with these.......I have to entirely remake all of my OC's that I had made and I believe make OC's for Larxene, Roxas, and Xion since I never even had theirs prepared. So that might take a while...due to the fact all of the OC's played off of another Organization members power. But yea give me time and I might be able to do it. Other than that please leave a comment! Constructive ones would be appreciated. They feed my fanfic soul! 🤗

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be appreciated. Constructive if you would...they feed my fan fic soul! 🤗


End file.
